Ne me lâche pas
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: 1976. La Guerre Froide est en phase terminale et Russie sent sa défaite proche. Chine quitte le côté des communistes, mais Corée du Nord est déterminé à ne pas le laisser filer aussi facilement. [China x North Korea] [RusAme]
1. I

_Disclaimer : Bon... Hetalia ne m'appartient toujours pas :c_

 _Personnages présents : Russie (Ivan), Corée du Nord (Hyung Soo). Mention d'Amérique (Alfred) et Corée du Sud (Young Soo)_

 _Couples : ChinKo (Chine x Corée du Nord), RusAme. Un peu de GerIta, FrUk et sûrement d'autres :3_

 _Rating : Ce chapitre est en K+ mais je me connais, ça va rapidement se transformer en M_

 _Autre chose ? : Je pense être la première à publier une fiction sur ce couple en français *fierté*. En fait, j'ai essayé ce ship en rp et depuis c'est devenu l'un de mes OTP. Enfin voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira c: Le début est inspiré d'un fanart de Corée du Nord trouvé sur google image._

* * *

 ** _Pyongyang, février 1976._**

 _Russie,_

 _Je sens que depuis la mort de Mao, Chine devient beaucoup trop proche d'Amérique et je me demandais…_

Non. Ça ne va pas. Les doigts de Corée du Nord se crispèrent sur le stylo, pour finalement le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de déchirer la lettre pour la jeter dans le feu de cheminée. Non. Il n'était définitivement pas capable de dénoncer Yao, même si sa trahison l'avait rendu fou de colère. Car oui, pour lui, le rapprochement significatif du chinois vers Alfred et Young Soo, leurs ennemis capitalistes, était une trahison pure et simple.

Soudain, Hyung Soo sursauta et frissonna d'effroi lorsque deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et qu'un menton se posa sur son épaule. Il lui semblait qu'une brise glaciale traversait toutes les pores de sa chair. Il savait que c'était habituel chez Russie de faire des câlins surprises et autres genres de contacts physiques et qu'il devrait avoir l'habitude depuis longtemps, mais impossible de s'y faire. Quand quelqu'un le touchait, son corps réagissait mal et repoussait constamment ce contact. Il se sentait presque agressé. En bref, il haïssait qu'on le touche.

 _Sauf quand il s'agit de Chine._

Hmpf. Foutue conscience, toujours au garde à vous quand il s'agissait de l'accabler en lui rappelant ses faiblesses. Et malheureusement, elle avait raison : Si Hyung Soo repoussait constamment la chaleur humaine de ses frères Asiatiques (surtout de Vietnam qui avait rejoint les communistes depuis peu et semblait avoir un sacré béguin pour lui), c'était complètement différent avec Yao. Il ne repoussait ses câlins que pour la forme, il restait souvent à ses côtés et recherchait discrètement mais constamment sa présence et son contact. Il s'effrayait lui-même des choses anormales que cette nation qui l'avait élevé lui faisait ressentir. Alors quand il s'était rendu compte que son frère sud coréen était en train de se mettre le chinois dans la poche…

Il devrait le dénoncer. Il aurait dû le dénoncer. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Faisant fi de l'étreinte chaleureuse du géant soviétique, il lâcha un long soupir ennuyé. Trop de réflexion contradictoire, ça tuait son cerveau.

 **« Un problème ?** S'enquit le russe et le relâchant enfin pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

 **\- Je suis inquiet pour l'issue de cette guerre. Je ne sais pas si on pourra tenir encore longtemps.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

 **\- Les choses ont évolué. Il faut se méfier de tout le monde…**

 **\- Tu parles de Yao-kun. »**

Ce n'était même pas une question, c'était une affirmation. Hyung Soo braqua son regard sur Ivan, à la fois effaré et anxieux. Comment était-il au courant ?

 **« Ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner** , s'amusa le russe devant la panique du nord coréen. **Il a changé de dirigeant et à la dernière réunion de l'ONU, il a validé une décision d'Amérique. Il ne fait plus partie des nôtres, à présent.**

 **\- Je vois… »**

Alors il ne s'en cachait même pas, cet ingrat. Il retournait sa veste et l'affichait ouvertement. Et tout ça pour un capitaliste bourré aux as, la bande européenne hypocrite et un sud coréen qui le draguait depuis des siècles sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il n'avait pas su se contenter de lui, il en fallait toujours plus. Un vrai cauchemar.

 **« Il te manque ?** Le ton à la fois joueur et plein de compassion de Russie suffit à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

 **\- Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi cet idiot me manquerait.**

 **\- Vous étiez proches.**

 **\- J'étais bien obligé de le supporter pour le bien de notre alliance contre Amérique.**

 **\- Si tu le dis… En tout cas, ton frangin risque d'en profiter. Yao ne fait rien au hasard, s'il est capable de s'allier avec lui aussi rapidement, il risque aussi de céder à ses avances et accepter de se mettre en couple avec lui ~**

 **\- Mais ferme ta gueule ! »**

S'il n'y avait pas trois tonnes de papiers importants sur la table dont les plans de la bombe nucléaire, Corée du Nord aurait fait un magnifique flip table sous le coup de la colère ( _NDA : Genre tellement magnifique que même Norge se serait assis pour prendre des notes u.u_ ). Au lieu de ça, il s'était brutalement levé de sa chaise et tenait sa tête entre ses mains, comme si elle allait exploser. Puis son sang se figea dans ses veines lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il avait haussé le ton contre Russie. Imbécile de suicidaire.

Mais le patron des soviétiques n'était même pas offensé. Au contraire, il affichait un sourire satisfait, un peu effrayant, comme s'il venait de faire une très bonne acquisition à la vente aux enchères.

 **« Donc j'avais raison. Il te manque.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça change, de toute façon ?**

L'asiatique bougonnait maintenant comme un enfant, honteux et agacé de s'être fait manipuler aussi facilement.

 **\- Si tu le revoyais, qu'est-ce que ça te ferait ?**

 **\- Absolument rien.**

 **\- Oh, très bien ! Dans ce cas, j'ai des documents à lui faire passer au prochain meeting. Il ne voudra pas me parler alors je compte sur toi pour les lui faire passer.**

 **\- Demande à Vietnam.**

 **\- Il n'y a qu'en toi que j'ai une confiance aveugle.**

 **\- Je te hais.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi. »**

Et sur ces mots, Ivan lui fourra un dossier dans les mains. Au même moment, une sonnerie de téléphone résonna et cela donna une excuse au russe pour prendre la fuite avant qu'une furie nord-coréenne s'abatte sur lui.

 **« C'est Alfred, il faut que je réponde.**

 **\- Comment tu sais que c'est lui ?**

 **\- C'est la sonnerie du Téléphone Rouge*. »**

Oh… Hyung Soo avait presque oublié l'existence du Téléphone Rouge, Russie ne s'en servait plus depuis.. Depuis qu'il avait appelé Alfred après la guerre du Vietnam pour le narguer, l'an dernier. Dans sa réflexion et l'effet des mauvaises ondes qui gravitaient naturellement autour de lui, il n'avait même pas remarqué l'empressement d'Ivan pour répondre au téléphone, lui qui était d'ordinaire beaucoup moins stressé, la figure-même du calme et de la sérénité.

Et… Merde. Merde multiplié par 1000. Il allait revoir ce connard de Chine au prochain meeting. Est-ce qu'il était psychologiquement prêt à l'affronter ? Non, carrément pas. Il prit son thé encore fumant et but une gorgée pour se calmer.

 **« Quand aura le prochain meeting ?**

 **\- Demain. On part ce soir. »**

Et c'est ainsi que Corée du Nord faillit mourir, en s'étouffant avec son café trop bouillant sous le rire sadique de Russie.

* * *

La suite bientôt, ainsi que celle de mon GerIta !

 _* : Le Téléphone Rouge est une ligne de communication directe entre l'URSS et les Etats-Unis pendant la Guerre Froide, mise en place après la crise de Cuba._


	2. II

La "Team Communiste" avait pris l'habitude de faire des entrées aussi fracassantes que celles d'Amérique lors des meetings mondiaux. Mais depuis quelques années, ils se faisaient beaucoup plus discrets. Dans l'avion, pendant leur voyage jusqu'à Paris où se tendrait la réunion annuelle, Corée du Nord avait envie de mourir, assis à côté de Vietnam.

Elle n'était ni méchante ni particulièrement chiante, ce n'était pas ça le problème. Seulement, ses deux personnalités se livraient toujours une bataille farouche dans sa tête, entre le Nord allié des occidentaux et le Sud communiste convaincu. Elle ne cessait de geindre de douleur en se tenant la tête, et pleurait sur l'épaule du coréen en lui broyant la main. Et Hyung So ne ressentait ni tristesse ni pitié, seulement la pensée qu'il allait se tirer une balle dans la tête s'ils n'arrivaient pas rapidement en France. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de soulager la douleur de sa sœur asiatique ; il fallait juste attendre que ça passe. Avec le temps, les crises et séquelles laissées par la guerre du Vietnam finiraient par diminuer, puis disparaître.

L'avion atterrit vingt minutes plus tard. Quelques nations fourmillaient déjà dans l'aéroport. Du côté des indépendantistes, Algérie était déjà là, l'air assurée et épanouie et ça faisait bizarre de ne pas la voir avec sa moue atterrée habituelle et collée à Francis. Allemagne était là, guettant l'arrivée de Prusse. Il va être déçu, songea Hyung So. Prusse avait essayé de se rebeller contre l'autorité d'Ivan lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que le vent avait tourné. En punition, le russe ne l'avait pas emmené. Ludwig ne reverra donc pas son Brüder avant le prochain meeting, dans cinq ans. Amérique était là, souriant, riant et parlant fort. Corée jeta un coup d'œil discret à Russie, mais son patron n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de sa Némésis.

Soudain, le nord coréen bouscula quelqu'un et sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Il se retourna brusquement pour insulter celui qui avait osé se mettre en travers de sa route, mais…

 **« Tiens, Yao-kun. Ça faisait longtemps.**

Sorti de nulle part, Russie s'était rapproché, souriant, passant son bras autour des épaules de son petit protégé coréen dans le plus grand des calmes. Chine les dévisagea, surpris, tandis que Corée se crispait par automatisme à ce contact.

 **\- Ni hao, Russie, Corée du Nord… En effet, ça faisait longtemps-aru… »**

Il y avait une tension plutôt lourde dans l'air, Hyung So le sentait. Des vagues de provocation émanaient d'Ivan et chez Chine, c'était de l'agacement alors qu'à priori, il ne se passait rien de spécial.

 **« On ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps. Tes nouveaux amis doivent sûrement te chercher »** , lâcha sèchement le coréen, alors qu'il avait juste envie que le chinois le prenne dans ses bras ou tende au moins le bras pour le toucher.

Ce que ce chintok lui faisait ressentir était beaucoup trop étrange, inhabituel, déstabilisant. Il retira le bras du russe des ses épaules en les haussant sèchement, et lui attrapa le poignet pour l'éloigner de là. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que le russe avait dans la tête mais ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée de rester ici. Il sentit le regard de Yao sur son dos mais il ne se retourna pas, et réussit à traîner Ivan jusqu'à la grande table où allait se dérouler la réunion.

* * *

 **« Tout va bien ? »**

Yao frémit et se tourna pour faire face à Alfred qui le regardait avec un sourire bienveillant. A tous les coups, il avait vu la confrontation. Le chinois ne savait même pas pourquoi il était énervé. Ses anciens alliés communistes n'avaient pas été méchants avec lui, ils semblaient même plutôt bien se porter et avaient l'air plus proches qu'avant son départ…

 _Proches._

Ça y est. Il avait compris le problème. Corée du Nord avait toujours été insaisissable, comme un animal sauvage. Ça avait été très difficile pour le chinois de l'apprivoiser et obtenir sa confiance. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer pour que, en quelques mois, il arrive à se montrer aussi docile avec Russie ? C'est comme si Yao n'avait jamais été l'un d'eux. Tous les alliés de Russie l'évitaient, Vietnam lui était passée devant sans lui dire bonjour.

 **« Tout va bien,-aru »**

Répondit-il tout de même à l'américain, d'une voix étranglée, essayant de chasser ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la marche jusqu'à la grande salle de réunion. France, le maître des lieux, était déjà là. Il était à peine 9h du matin heure française qu'il était déjà en pleine forme pour embêter Angleterre. Ce fut Ludwig qui ouvrit le bal.

 **« Bien. Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici. »**

A vrai dire non, Yao ne le savait pas mais il lui suffit de jeter un coup d'oeil au tableau. _Sujet de la réunion : Devrions-nous instaurer une monnaie européenne ?_

Ivan soupira et grimaça, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait les mots « argent », « monnaie », « finance » ou tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec le capitalisme. Alfred le remarqua. Un combat de regards débuta.

Arthur se leva de sa chaise et frappa du poing sur la table, renversant son thé sur ses notes.

 **« C'est stupide ! Au lieu de nous rassembler, ça nous enchaînera les uns aux autres !**

 **\- Non, moi je trouve ça bien. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Luddy** , contra France, juste pour être en désaccord avec son rival britannique. Les deux occidentaux commencèrent à se battre, entre Ludwig qui essayait de les séparer et Romano qui les encourageait à s'entretuer.

Évidemment… Avec ces crétins d'européens, les réunions n'étaient jamais normales.

* * *

Russie semblait assez occupé avec ses jeux de regards puériles avec Amérique et les quelques bousculades du début de la réunion avaient engendré une bagarre générale. Mais Hyung Soo n'avait pas le sang chaud, et n'aimait pas spécialement se battre ou se mélanger à la masse. Et puis, de toute façon, le sujet du meeting ne le concernait pas.

Il se leva de sa chaise, silencieusement, essayant de se faire aussi discret et transparent que Canada. Il comptait se rendre à l'hôtel parisien réservé aux nations et ne pas y bouger jusqu'au retour à Pyongyang, peu importe à quel point Paris était magnifique, même s'il ne l'avait jamais visitée. Sauf que ça ne se passa pas comme ça, sinon l'histoire serait grave chiante.

On l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer dans une salle vide. En voulant se retourner pour se défendre, il buta contre son agresseur et son torse se retrouva collé au sien. Il rougit violemment en reconnaissant son «agresseur».

 **« Laisse-moi tranquille, Chine.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu m'ignores ?**

 **\- Pourquoi t'es parti ? »**

Le chinois ne répondit pas, au début, un peu déconcerté par cette question, surtout sur ce ton presque désespéré qu'il ne connaissait pas chez le nord coréen, comme s'il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions.

 **« …Tu as l'air de t'en être remis-aru.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?**

 **\- Je te connais.**

 **\- Tu me connais mal, dans ce cas.**

 **\- Quand tu es arrivé avec Russie, tu avais l'air proche de lui-aru.**

 **\- Qu… J'y crois pas. Lâche-moi, putain ! »**

Il se débattit, mais ce ne fut pas très concluant. A force de se reculer, son dos percuta un mur et Yao put le bloquer encore mieux.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Ivan-aru ?**

 **\- R… Rien, et puis de toute façon, en quoi ça te regarde ?**

Le coréen sentait son cœur s'emballer, ses joues rougir et sa respiration s'accélérer. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti le corps du chinois si près du sien. Il aurait voulu que son instinct habituel se déclenche et qu'il trouve assez de raison pour le repousser. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux quelques secondes, avant que finalement, Chine soupire, se détourne, le relâche et lui tourne le dos.

 **« …Tu as raison-aru, ça ne me regarde pas. »**

Il l'entendit soupirer une seconde fois, et le chinois sortit de la salle. S'il ne l'avait pas vu de dos, Hyung Soo aurait peut être remarqué le regret et la tristesse dans son regard. Et ça se serait passé autrement. Mais il se contenta de sortir à sa suite. Le meeting était terminé et tout le monde se dispersait. Il rejoignit Vietnam, la première tête connue sur qui il tomba.

 **« Tu étais où ?** Demanda celle-ci, surprise de le voir apparaître. **Je ne t'ai pas vu partir.**

 **\- On s'en va. S'il te plaît, répondit-il simplement.**

 **\- D… D'accord. On attend Russie et on y va. »**

Le géant soviétique arriva peu de temps plus tard, l'air assez énervé.

 **« J'en ai ma claque de cet américain de malheur** , pesta-t-il en rabattant un pli de son écharpe. **Au fait, Hyung Soo-kun, tu as donné les dossiers que je t'ai demandé à Chine ?**

 **\- Euh…**

 **\- C'est sans importance** , coupa le russe en faisant un geste de main négligé. **Tu lui donnera demain. Le meeting a encore dégénéré, Allemagne l'a reporté à demain. »**

Et merde.


	3. III

NDA : Minh Hiên est le nom que j'ai donné à Vietnam, il me semble qu'elle n'en a pas officiellement

* * *

 **« Et donc ça, c'est la Tour Eiffel. C'est haut, pas vrai ? »**

Conclut Minh Hiên, affichant un grand sourire satisfait à Corée du Nord qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'édifice, bouche bée. Mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits et secoua la tête comme s'il désapprouvait, avec un léger geste de main méprisant.

 **« C'est pas mal, je le concède. Mais les monuments en l'honneur de Kim Il-sung* sont beaucoup plus impressionnants**.

La vietnamienne soupira, et son sourire se fana comme une fleur en hiver. Son visage affichait maintenant une petite moue triste, et un peu lassée.

 **« Hyung Soo… Tu es en France. Ton patron n'est pas là et personne ne te surveille. Ici, tu es libre de dire ce que tu veux ! Si quelque chose te plaît ou ne te plaît pas, tu peux le dire !**

 **\- Francis a accepté la domination capitaliste. De quel droit tu le complimente ainsi ?! »**

Il n'obtint jamais de réponse. La vietnamienne préféra se taire devant son ton agressif. A la place, elle changea de sujet. Étant une ancienne colonie française, elle en connaissait un rayon et se plaisait à raconter l'histoire des monuments qu'ils rencontraient. Et Hyung Soo n'avait presque aucune connaissance en culture occidentale, alors il se révélait être un public très attentif et intéressé. Même s'il se bornait à clamer que ses propres monuments, surtout ceux édifiés par le régime actuel, étaient mieux.

 **« Au fait, où as-tu disparu pendant le meeting hier ?**

 **\- Hm ?**

 **\- Pendant le débat sur la monnaie européenne… Tu es parti je ne sais où.**

 **\- Je suis parti prendre l'air.**

 **\- Chine était parti aussi.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ?**

 **\- R… Rien, je pensais juste que c'était lié.**

Hyung Soo s'arrêta, se crispa et lui jeta un regard assassin.

 **\- Et bien sors-toi cette idée de la tête. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec ce sale traître. »**

Elle soutint son regard sans flancher. Elle semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose.

 **« Vous étiez proches…**

 **\- Il a choisi le mauvais camp.**

 **\- Tu l'aimais beaucoup, pas vrai ?**

 **\- Arrête de dire des conneries.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas des conneries, on le sait tous les deux. »**

Le nord coréen haussa sèchement les épaules sans répondre. Soudain, il se figea, attrapa Vietnam par l'épaule et la tira avec lui dans un coin de rue.

 **« Hyung Soo… ? Q… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Ne te retourne pas** », répondit-il, les dents serrées.

Évidemment, elle se retourna. Curieuse de voir ce qui avait bien pu faire réagir son ami aussi brusquement. Il s'agissait juste de Francis, qui faisait visiter sa capitale à Alfred, Arthur qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer, Yao et… Ah. Yong Soo.

De là où ils étaient, ils n'entendaient pas bien ce qui se disait, mais il suffit d'entendre Corée du Sud poser une question à Francis pour que, à la simple entente de sa voix, son frère du Nord se crispe, grimace et serre le poignet de Vietnam jusqu'à lui couper la circulation du sang.

 **« Aïe… Hyung Soo, tu me fais mal… »**

Comme il ne réagissait pas, elle dégagea son poignet de son emprise d'elle-même.

 **« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir… ? C'est ton frère, et ton patron n'est pas là pour t'en empêcher.  
**

 **\- Je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler ! On traverse et on se barre d'ici !**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Hyung Soo ?! »**

Les deux nations communistes sursautèrent, et leurs regards se braquèrent sur l'auteur de cette interpellation. En traversant la rue au mauvais moment, ils s'étaient fait voir par Corée du Sud. L'interpellé commença visiblement à paniquer, pâlissant à vue d'œil et les mains tremblantes. Aucun des deux n'osa aller voir l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis… Depuis que la guerre de Corée avait été mise sur pause, sans armistice pour la boucler, les laissant en conflit éternel.

Mais ce qui fit flancher le nord coréen, ce fut le regard de Yao, qu'il croisa dès qu'il se détourna de son frère. Celui du chinois, qu'il savait lire comme un livre ouvert, affichait son inquiétude, et une certaine forme de… Bienveillance ? Et autre chose qu'il ne sut pas déchiffrer. Il se détourna et partit aussi vite qu'il put, suivi par Vietnam qui ne l'avait pas vu partir tant il était parti brusquement.

 **« Attends-moi aru !**

 **\- Putain mais pourquoi il me suit, celui-là… »**

Dès que Vietnam fut à côté de lui, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. En effet, le chinois avait lâché son petit groupe pour le rattraper et probablement l'emmerder avec des discours à deux balles.

 **« Minh Hiên ?**

 **\- Hyung Soo… ?**

 **\- Tourne-toi vers moi. »**

La vietnamienne haussa un sourcil mais obéit. Son homologue nord coréen savait très bien comment gêner le chinois et lui faire passer l'envie de le suivre partout. Il mit ses mains sur les joues de Minh Hiên et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il l'entendit couiner de surprise lorsqu'il l'embrassa, mais elle se laissa faire. Elle participa, même, agrippant ses épaules et mouvant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Hyung Soo ferma les yeux et, instantanément, la vietnamienne disparut de son esprit. Il lui semblait que les mains sur ses épaules étaient moins fines, que la personne devant lui était un poil plus grande et qu'un parfum de thé noir l'envahissait.

En brisant le baiser et rouvrant les yeux, le retour à la réalité fut violent. Il fut presque surpris de voir Minh Hiên devant lui. Celle-ci regarda derrière lui, et afficha un faible sourire.

 **« Tu sais, si tu voulais juste que Yao te laisse tranquille, il suffisait de lui dire. Pas besoin d'être aussi extrême !**

 **\- Il est parti ?**

 **\- Oui. »**

Il soupira et lâcha la vietnamienne. Il aurait dû être soulagé de s'être débarrassé de lui. Mais au contraire, il se sentait bizarre. Il avait ressenti quelque chose pendant le baiser, à partir du moment où il avait fermé les yeux.

A la place de Vietnam, il s'était visualisé en train d'embrasser Chine.

* * *

* : Kim Il-sung est le dirigeant nord coréen à cette époque


End file.
